1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer system with an airflow guiding duct.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat sink is secured to a motherboard of a computer system for cooling a CPU on the motherboard. With computer systems getting smaller and the CPU's generating more heat, standard heat sinks are not appropriate to handle the extra heat generated by the CPU.